The Witchs Deal
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: The original version of this story is here. azure-lust./post/173709889864/the-witchs-deal


The sounds of moaning fill the air, some belong to a voice with a light tone, others belong to one with a harsh tone. A snap interrupts the moaning and in an instant it stops, the furious tapping of the tip of a heel is heard along with light growling.

"Ragna the Bloodedge… you're going pay for what you've done," a voice says and the sound of flames erupting before disappearing as quickly follow.

* * *

In a quiet forest far removed from the rest of society, a familiar criminal draped in her usual red jacket and short skirt prepares to relax. "Ah, this is what I needed." She thrusts her heavy sword into the ground and lies back onto a nearby tree.

"Nothing like a place away from the craziness of any of the Hierarchical Cities to make a girl feel more relaxed." She places her hands behind her head and prepares to take a nap.

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" A voice yells echoing off the trees.

"And I could take a single minute before somebody goes off yelling my name because they want something," Ragna sighed as she removes her sword from the ground and gets into a fighting stance. "Okay, WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME THIS TIME!"

She is whisked away via teleportation.

* * *

Ragna arrives at her new location confused and still angry. "Teleportation… great." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well, it didn't feel like the Rabbit's usual teleportation and it didn't drop me off in a lab, somewhere so it couldn't have been Kokonoe." Ragna ponders her situation. "There really is only one person who-"

Flames erupt in front of her with the silhouette of woman standing in them. "Ragna the Bloodedge, welcome back." The flames die down and the woman stands in front of the criminal with rage burning in her eye.

"Nine… of course." Ragna draws her blade. "What do you want? Why did you bother bringing me back to your field?"

Nine's hands fill with fire. "I summoned you here to pay for your crimes."

Ragna looks at her in confusion. "Crimes? The hell did I do to you that would warrant them being called crimes?"

Nine shoots a fireball from her right hand at Ragna who blocks it. "You know what you did!" She points at her with her free hand.

Ragna looks at her annoyed. "No I don't." Nine fires the other fireball at her which is also blocked. "Come on, Nine. This is sloppy, even for you." Suddenly a large column of fire erupts from her hands, Ragna blocks once more but is pushed back by the force.

Nine grits her teeth and teleports close to Ragna. "Don't play dumb."

Ragna slashes at the witch who simply teleports back to be previous location. "I don't and I won't know what your talking about, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!" Ragna runs up to Nine and attempts to slash at her once again. Nine teleports behind Ragna and blasts her back with another fireball. "Gah!" Ragna kneels in pain, but before she can regain her footing Nine tosses a seed into a the ground tripping Ragna.

Nine stands over Ragna. "Listen here you little bitch. If I ever-" She is interrupted by Ragna kicking her in the leg causing her to kneel. "Cheap shot."

Ragna rolls away from Nine. "Not as cheap as the fireball to the back." She runs up to Nine. "Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna does a short hop followed by her fist attempting to crash down onto Nine's head, however she once again teleports out of the way letting Ragna's attack miss entire. "Damn."

Nine reappears behind Ragna once again this time creating a ball of ice that explodes with enough force to bounce Ragna off the ground, she follows up with a blast of wind that knocks her into a nearby wall.

"Gah!" Ragna coughs up a bit of blood. "You BITCH!" She quickly stands back up and attempts to charge at Nine blade first, she responds by tossing down another seed to trip Ragna again. "Not falling for it this time!" She jumps over it however Nine had anticipated the jump.

"Cardinal Nova!" Her spells wrap around her hands forming a ball which she explodes in Ragna's face sending her flying back into a wall.

"Dammit!" Ragna attempts to stand up but can't muster the strength so she stabs Blood Scythe into the ground to give herself some leverage, but before she could even attempt to get up Nine is standing over her and stamps her foot into Ragna's gut. "Agh!"

"Pathetic. You put up much more of a fight before." Nine begins to charge another fireball. "And I was even holding back some more."

"HOLDING BACK?!" Ragna echoes. "What part of any of that fight was holding back?" She tries to smack away Nine's leg, but is met by her digging her heel which stops her attempt. "Stop that dammit! The hell did I even do to you?"

Nine stomps Ragna in the gut again enjoying her pained noises. "I know what you did to my sister AND my daughter."

"Huh?! I haven't done anything to Celica or Kokonoe! So how about you-" A fireball zips past her face shutting her up.

"DON'T play dumb with me, I've seen what your cock has done to my family!" Nine shouts, but Ragna just stares in confusion.

"You wanna run that by me again? Your telling me I had sex with Celica and Kokonoe." Ragna finally manages the strength to push Nine off her. "WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS?!"

Nine is thrown off balance, but quickly regains her composure. "I'll show you." She draws a non-existent box in the air with her hands, murmurs a spell, and blows a kiss which causes something like a screen to appear where she drew the box.

Ragna looks at what she just did in amazement. "Cool spell."

"Thank you." Nine taps the magical screen and moaning comes from it. "See what I mean?" She flips the screen to face Ragna.

Ragna looks at the screen and sees herself having sex with Kokonoe in her lab standing doggy style on her work desk.

"Come on, Ragna! You're here to relieve my stress aren't you? So really get in my cunt and make a mess of it!"

"Uh huh." Ragna absentmindedly stares at the screen drooling a bit and beginning to get aroused.

Nine glares at her. "I'm not so upset that you had sex with my little girl, after all she is old enough to make her own decisions. It's THIS that really made me pissed at you!"

Nine taps the screen again and flickers to a different scene. This time, it shows Ragna having sex with Celica at a public park. "Ragna… it's so good, I can barely go a day without you hard dick inside me."

Ragna's jaw drops and her cock is now semi-erect. "Oh man, I never knew Celica could still look so cute while also being erotic at the same time." Her nose bleeds a bit.

Nine snaps her fingers and the screen disappears. "See what I mean."

Ragna wipes her nose on her sleeve. "Hell no, how are you going to hold me accountable for something I did in two separate timelines?"

Nine narrowed her eyes. "Twenty."

Ragna stares at her blankly. "Say again?"

Nine lets out an exasperated sigh. "I looked at fifty different timelines, and in about twenty of them YOU-" She points a finger directly at Ragna making her sit back. "Had corrupted my dear sweet Celica into a hussy who would have sex in public places and in front of people!"

Ragna sighs. "Okay, well, that explains Celica, but what about Kokonoe? Did she also have twenty different timelines?"

"No, for the most part she was apart of a harem you had formed, which by the way I count towards the Celica count," Nine explained.

"That isn't fair! Out of infinite timeline possibilities, how could fifty have been mostly harems with a few that included Celica!" Ragna barks.

Nine laughs dryly. "I knew where to look." She begins charging a big spell. "Now, are you prepared to die?"

Ragna looks at Nine sighed. "Fine, I get the message, I'll keep my dick away from Celica if you're so dead set on keeping her pure."

Nine glares at her. "And my daughter."

Ragna looks at her in disbelief. "But you said you didn't care if I had sex with her."

"That was before I had run into a timeline where you were having sex with Celica!" Nine stomps and her spell got bigger.

Ragna lifts Blood Scythe and prepares to block with it. "Alright, even though I really don't want to, I'll refrain from attempting to have sex with Kokonoe too."

Nine stops charging her spell. "I'll believe you." She snaps her fingers and teleports Ragna back to the place she was relaxing at. "For now."

* * *

Ragna is teleported a few inches of the ground, but lands hard on her back regardless.

"Agh, dammit! You could have teleported me on the ground ya know!" She rubs her back out of the soreness of the fall and the fight. "She slams me against the same wall twice and drops me onto the ground." Ragna cracks her back. "That woman really is Kokonoe's mother. I guess being a bitch is something genetic. I can't see whatever it was Master ever saw in that woman."

Ragna stands up and stretches. "Alright, now I'm angry, annoyed and filthy. The cure for that is a shower or bath." She looks around, "Of course being in the woods there is no plumbing, maybe there's a lake, or a creek, or something nearby that I can clean myself in."

She begins to walk from her current location in search of a body of water. Along the way she bumps into three seithr corrupted beasts that attack on sight, she swings of her weapon bisecting one of them across its torso. The other two back off after seeing their comrade instantly killed. She raises her hand and motions silently to bring it on, with that the two beasts bare their fangs and Ragna prepares to swing her weapon.

However the one she previously cut in half springs to life once more biting her leg, "What?!" In her brief moment of hesitation the other two bite into her arms, "Gah! Dammit!" Ragna angrily kicks and flails her arms knocking the beasts off her, "NOW I'M A LITTLE MORE ANNOYED." She stabs Blood Scythe into the head of the one she cut in half, one jumps at her and she responds by slashing vertically splitting this one down the middle. The final one growls at Ragna, but instead of jumping at her it runs at full speed preparing to tear into her flesh.

Ragna smirks. "DEAD SPIKE!" She swings her sword in an arc and a beast head erupts from the biting and tearing the last seithr beast in half with its maw before it sinks back into the ground dragging the half it bit off with it.

Ragna huffs. "Perfect, just fucking perfect. On top of the stuff with Nine, I also had the unfortunate luck of running into a few beasts along the way." She stomps off. "Now on top of being the punching bag for a crazy witch, I was also briefly the chew toy of some stupid animal, AND NOW because I had to kill them to get them to leave me alone I reek of blood! I really hope there is a lake or some-"

Ragna slows down a bit when she hears the distant splashing of water. "Is that what I think it is?" She makes a mad dash to the origin of the sound. After about a minute of running at full speed she reaches what she was looking for, a river with a calm current sits in front of her. "I knew it. And where there's a river, there's a waterfall."

Ragna follows the stream upwards and finds the waterfall she has been seeking, "It's no a true replacement for a shower, but damn is it going to feel great after all of the crap I've been through." She begins to undress starting with her signature red jacket, she then undoes her belt which causes Blood Scythe to fall to the ground. "Man, it is easy to forget how much weight that thing carries."

Ragna stretches back then leans forward before returning to a standing position, she gropes herself. "I feel the weight of my breasts more often then the weight of my weapon." She undoes her shirt which causes her breasts to wobble. "Man that shirt is tight, it doesn't let the girls bounce during a fight which is great, but it can feel a little too restraining sometimes."

The sound of teleporting goes off and Nine appears.

"I don't trust her," She mutters as she walks forward a bit. "Her word isn't good enough. Maybe I should chain that cock so it never causes me and my family grief." Nine spots Ragna in the distance. "There she is." She walks forward. "RAGNA THE-" Nine stops mid sentence when she notices Ragna undressing.

Ragna turns around. "Did I just hear my name?" She faces the direction where the voice came from.

Nine quickly hides behind a tree. "What is she doing!?" She takes a quick peek to see Ragna looking around. "Does she not wear a bra? Those things are huge!" Nine looks down at her own chest. "Though I really shouldn't be one to talk about breast sizes and the lack of a bra."

Ragna shrugs her shoulders and turns back around. She undoes her skirt letting it fall to the ground, her cock barely contained by the black panties shes wearing. "Phew… that's almost everything." She sits down to undo her boots.

Nine watches with amazement at the sight and a slight nosebleed. "My god, those panties can barely contain the beast." She watches as the girl frees her leg's from those long boots, revealing the black knee socks she has under them, drool starts to fall from her mouth as she watches the reaper take them off as if it was some sensual striptease.

Ragna stands back up and walks to the waterfall, as her feet sink into the water she stops. "Right, almost forgot to take these off." She removes her panties revealing the beast she kept restrained and steps into the waterfall.

Nine's nose is now bleeding from both nostrils at the sight. "It-it's more fantastic than I thought!" She rubs her legs together feeling the wetness drip. "Am I getting aroused from watching this girl?!"

Ragna stands there for a bit letting the water rush down her body. It cascades over her nipples down to her hips where the water drips down her cock. "It's cold and its making my nipples hard, but damn does this feel good."

Luckily, Ragna had not fully submerged herself into the waterfall so Nine had a full peepshow to what was going on. "Oh this is-" She starts to finger herself. "I'll let this go till I cum, then I'll berate her some more."

"I don't know why she thinks I need to be held accountable for the actions I did in a different timeline." Ragna's cock begins to harden. "Damn, those scenes she showed me, I can still see them vividly." Her hand glides down to stroke her cock.

Nine's eyes go wide. "Is she going to masturbate?!" She sticks a second finger in her sopping pussy and begins to pump faster.

Ragna is stroking her cock to full hardness. "Man, Celica has never looked arousing to me before, but seeing her ask for my cock to fuck her is just too much. IN PUBLIC TOO!" She strokes faster and begins to play with her breasts, "Kokonoe has never really been my cup of tea, but I can imagine the kind of sex fiend that sleeps under all that bitch. Her small chest heaving as she asks for more of my cock." Ragna is now full mast and stroking like a madwoman.

"My fingers aren't enough." She conjures a dildo of ice to pump her cunt, "Mmph, that's better."

Ragna's stroking has slowed down. "Damn, the images aren't enough anymore!" Her mind wanders to the witch who summoned her before, "Nine has such a sweet body. I wonder how many people lusted after her."

Nine grunts in frustration. "Still not enough!" Her eyes wander up to the reaper in the waterfall, her legs move forward on their own and she calls out her name, "Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna jumps in surprise. "N-Nine?! What are you doing here?!" Nine's eyes dart downward and she licks her lips. Ragna tries to hide her cock in response. "N-now Nine I-I know what this looks like but-"

Nine kneels down to get eye level with the cock and begins to stroke it. "Listen here." Ragna nods and moans at the same time. "I can see that you aren't being satisfied, I'll get you off one more time before I do what I was planning with this cock."

All Ragna could do was nod in response.

Nine grins, "Good." She pops the cock in her mouth and begins to bob her head back and forth, reaper moans in response.

Nine sticks her fingers back into her pussy to masturbate again, she begins to think to herself, " _God this cock is a monster, at least let me get her off one more time before I lock it up for good!_ " She bobs her head faster back and forth never missing a beat even as she fingers herself at nearly the same pace. " _It's in my mouth and it still isn't enough for her? Maybe I should-_ "

"I'm cumming!" Ragna shouts, blowing her load into Nine's mouth.

Nine surprised by the sudden cum load fails to swallow it down and it spurts from her mouth. "You -cough- bitch, WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!" Nine looks up at the girl who is looking down at her with a smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You couldn't get off could you Nine?" Ragna taunts.

Nine blushes. "Of course I did! What makes you-" Ragna pushes her over so she's lying face down in the water and ass up in the air. "You better not be thinking about doing what I'm sure you're thinking about!"

Ragna sits down, grabs her butt. and lightly licks her exposed cunt. "I'm just returning the favor Nine." She sticks a finger in her pussy and begins to pump it.

Nine moans. "What makes you think you could get me off?"

\Ragna laughs and begins to lick her pussy. She moves her finger so she can get long drawn out licks up and down, causing Nine to moan louder. "Th-that's pretty good." She begins to gnaw on her her lower lip, thoroughly enjoying the experience.

Ragna hearing this renews her assault with more vigor, she sticks her tongue deep into Nine's cunt licking around all over. She moves her head back. "You know Nine."

Nine looks behind her, "What? Why'd you stop?"

Ragna smirks."I stopped just to tell you that your cunt is delicious." She dives back in digging her tongue deeper than before.

Nine moans louder. "Don't stop! PLEASE!" She bites down on her index finger to try and maintain her cool. It all comes to a head when Ragna decides to finish it by twisting and playing with her clit. "CUMMMING!" Nine shouts, squirting all over Ragna's face.

Ragna lets go of her and she drops into the water. "There we're ev-" She takes a hard look at the witch's ragged state, her heaving chest, and disheveled hair lights a fire in Ragna. She lifts her up and presses the witch against the wall, while she has her back to the waterfall.

Nine looks at the girl in front of her. "So I guess here's the part where you fuck me huh?" She eyes the girl's body, glistening from the water, her nipples erect, and her cock sits between them poking up.

Ragna smirks. "Yeah, honestly I realized that you only said that I couldn't have sex Celica and Kokonoe, you never said I couldn't have it with you." She pokes the entrance of her cunt with her cock.

Nine moans from the light prodding, "I'd blast you with a spell if that oral job you did on my pussy didn't leave me feeling weak." She weighs her options for a moment. "Fine, if it'll keep you away from them you can fuck me."

Ragna grabs Nine's leg and wraps it around her waist. "Just what I wanted to hear." She thrusts full force into her waiting cunt.

Nine takes a deep breath, "So big and so deep!" She feels that cock begin to thrust in and out of her body.

"Damn Nine you're tight!" Ragna says as she thrusts in and out of the witch.

Nine blushes, "It's been a while okay! Just fuck me!"

Ragna eyes her bouncing chest, "I think, I have a thing for clothed sex, but these-" She rips down Nine's bra thing, "Need to bounce freely."

"Ah!" Nine tries to cover her breasts, but Ragna's thrusts have become more forceful causing her hands to wrap behind her neck.

Ragna grunts, "Those tits are great, I think they might be bigger than mine." She thrusts pounding into the entrance of her womb.

Nine moans, "Don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP!" She cums hard walls clamping on that cock, as she wraps her other leg around Ragna's waist.

"The tightness is doing a little too much Nine, if you don't want me to cum inside you better-" Ragna is silenced by Nine going in for a deep kiss, their tongues doing a rough battle that changes to a dance. Ragna's thrusts slow down to a near crawl, but each one that follows is more powerful and potent than the last.

Until Ragna finally smashes into her womb slamming the back, it makes her wall tighten like a vice around the cock. Nine is having the most potent orgasm she's ever felt. It isn't help by the fact that Ragna has also blown her load, which is twice as thick as the last, with more force and volume as well. It fills her womb to the brim, causing it to bulge out on her stomach a bit and it eventually spills out of her cunt and into the water below.

Ragna breaks the kiss and places Nine gently against the wall, she removes her cock and watches as a torrent of cum spills from her thoroughly fucked cunt. "Sorry Nine."

Nine pants. "That was so goddamn good." She looks at the still hard cock. "No wonder Celica and Kokonoe fell for this cock." She grabs it, "It is truly the cock of a beast."

Ragna moans from the contact. "Does that mean…?"

Nine shoots a glare at the girl. "NO! You can't have sex with Celica or Kokonoe, in fact this dick is my exclusive toy." She declares gripping the cock with force.

"Ow!" Ragna grits her teeth. "FINE! If I'm going to be your exclusive cock-" She turns Nine around and picks her up.

"What are you doing?" Nine looks back at Ragna a little scared.

Ragna grabs her legs and lifts them up to be above her head, she then wraps her arms around them, and places her hands at the base of the back of Nine's neck. "Ever hear of a full nelson?"

"N-no? What is that?" Nine sees Ragna's cock line up with her ass.

"I saw a recording of Kagura doing this to a girl." Ragna slams Nine onto her cock ramming it up her ass forcefully.

Nine scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Ahhhhh, what is this?! It's so good!" Ragna laughs and begins thrusting up into Nine's ass repeatedly.

Ragna grunts. "How is it, that your ass is even tighter than your cunt?" She continues to thrust full force.

Nine has long ahegao'd, but still coherent enough to talk. "I think I've cummed five times since you started."

"Damn really? I haven't even cummed inside yet." Ragna's cock begins to throb, "Never mind, HERE I CUM!" She cums deep into Nine's ass filling her up.

"So good." Nine says before passing out in Ragna's arms.

"Guess I went a little overboard." Ragna's cock flops out her ass and a torrent of cum pours from the used hold. She tries with much difficulty to carry Nine to the nearby shore.

* * *

Hour's pass, night falls, and the flicker of fire lights the forest. Nine awakens and sees some fish on a stick near the fire "Huh? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the waking world sleepyhead." Ragna says.

"You!" Nine stands up quick and prepares a fire spell.

Ragna holds her hands up. "Easy there, don't you remember what happened between us today?"

"What are you-" Nine is interrupted by the memories flowing back into her. "Oh… OH!" She quickly sits back down blushing like a tomato. "That's right, we have rough sex and I claimed you as my own."

Ragna blushes and laughs. "Yeah, that's kind of what happened."

Nine stands back up. "Ragna the Bloodedge since that is the deal we made you are to stay away from-"

"Ragna!" A voice calls out.

Ragna smiles at the sound of the voice. "Speak of an Angel and she will appear." She stands up knowing full well what's coming.

A girl runs over and jumps toward Ragna giving her a big hug. "Where did you go Ragna? You've been gone all day."

Ragna scratches her head, "I went to clear my head. Sorry I didn't tell you,Celica."

Celica looks up at Ragna. "Mm okay, I believe you."

Nine sighs in annoyance. "You're always so quick to trust, Celica."

Celica lets go and turns around, "Konoe! What are you doing here?"

Nine tips her hat. "Hello Celica. I had to have a chat with Ragna here."

Celica puts her finger to her chin, "Is that so?"

Ragna sighs. "Celica, how did you find me?"

Celica grins. "Oh well, that was easy Miss-"

"CELICA! THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AHEAD OF ME?!" a crabby voice yells out.

Ragna facepalms. "Of course it was Kokonoe."

"Dammit, I hate doing this shit myself. I had to stall the maintenance on Tager because there was nobody else to help-" Kokonoe stops mid-sentence when she sees Nine. "You!"

Nine smiles and waves. "Hello, Kokonoe."

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself especially since-" Kokonoe stops once more to smell the air. "I smell something, something that I usually only smell on Kagura."

Ragna and Nine's eyes look away from the girls.

"Is it the smell of alcohol?" Celica asked while looking around. "I don't see any bottles."

"No, it's the smell of hot steamy sexual intercourse." Kokonoe says very bluntly.

Ragna and Nine sweat profusely.

"Intercourse? But who could it be?" Celica thinks on this very hard conundrum.

"Isn't it obvious!" Kokonoe walks up to Ragna. "You fucked my mother didn't you?"

Ragna turns her head. "Well, fuck is a harsh word to use-"

"Yes, Kokonoe, we fucked." Nine walks up, cups Ragna's cheeks, and gives her a deep kiss.

Kokonoe growls and Celica lets out an excited gasp.

"Yay! This means that Ragna might become…"

Suddenly, Celica's eyes go dark, causing Ragna, Nine and Kokonoe to look at her in confusion.

"Uh, Celica you okay?" Ragna asked.

Celica looks up towards the reaper with a blank look. "Just peachy, Ragna. I mean, it's only a possibility that you might become my sister in-law, even though Konoe hates you and I don't see why she would ever be with somebody she hates…" She rambles on in a nonchalant tone.

"I've never seen Celica like this," Kokonoe said before looking back at the couple. "Don't think this excludes either of you from my punishment. I have half a mind to-" She continues on as well.

Nine pulls Ragna close. "How about we go somewhere quieter." The sound of a teleport activating goes off.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY !" Kokonoe shouts.

Celica laughs maniacally, scaring Kokonoe.

* * *

The teleport finishes and Ragna looks around, "Where are we?"

"I teleported us to a fancy hotel." Nine explains, she snaps her fingers and the door locks and the window shades cover.

Ragna looks at her handiwork. "I assume we're here to fuck some more, only a bit more comfortably." She looks at Nine who is cloaked in flames.

The flames die down and Nine's appearance changes. "This was my appearance when I was alive, like what you see?" Her eye no longer has the black sclera and she was wearing the same schoolgirl uniform Celica usually wears, with a purple cape instead.

"You know, your usual outfit is hot enough, but there is something about seeing you in that uniform that is really doing something for me." Ragna growls like a beast preparing to mount.

Nine beckons her over. "Come and get me big girl." Ragna walks up and kisses Nine, not even bothering to remove her clothes this time, she fishes out her cock and goes for the immediate penetration. "Missionary eh? I don't know if I can get pregnant anymore, but I wouldn't mind trying to give Kokonoe a little sister."

The sounds of sex fill the room. As the two go at it, they never notice the watchful eyes of a young vampire staring down at them from an adjacent building.

"Well, this is an interesting outcome. I figured she would have tried to kill her a hundred times over." The girl pouts and teleports away.


End file.
